


Countdown

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is pining, David makes the first move, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gwen is pining, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Kissing, and I forgot how to write smut, gwenvid - Freeform, this is a birthday gift, this was going to be smut but we all need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Gwen didn't want to go home for the holidays so David offered to have her come to his place instead. After a few weeks of pining on both sides, New Year's comes along and there's a certain tradition Gwen has on her mind.**This is a gift for the lovely @slothyslothslotherson on tumblr (and her AO3 tag is somewhere here) for her birthday. I literally haven't written fluff in over a year and never written gwenvid, so please be nice if this trash. **





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromASloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromASloth/gifts).



Gwen didn’t know how to explain to David how thankful she was that he let her be here. She did not want to go home for the holidays and staying with David for the past 2 weeks hasn’t been as awful as she anticipated. Sure, the apartment was still saturated with decorations, but it screamed David. It was amazing how his energy is seemingly limitless, and was somehow even more intense through her stay. She doesn’t remember him ever stopping.

She couldn’t deny that this trip hadn’t been difficult for her. Being alone with David so long, without the campers, without family. She had to remind herself of her place more times then she’d like to admit. Had to force herself to keep comment, or hands, to herself at times. She never thought she would see him in anything but the stupid camp uniform, but the ugly Christmas sweaters he insisted on wearing all the time did nothing but make him cuter.

She did feel slightly guilty that he sacrificed New Years plans with his friends to stay in with her. They had a plethora of junk foods sitting on the table, and some random countdown playing on the tv. For once, David had managed to slow down and decided to take a seat next to her on the couch. She had to fight the temptation to rest her legs in his lap, or to lean her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” She managed to string a short sentence together and immediately regrets opening her mouth.

“Hmm?” He turns from the Tv, towards her, “What was that Gwen?”

“I, um, just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here.”

“It’s not a problem Gwen! I know the holidays can be stressful, especially for you. I’m happy to have you here.”

“Are you sure? We can still go to that party your friend invited us to. I know I don’t know any of them but-”

“Gwen. It’s fine okay? This is great. We have food and all the friends I need.” He smiled at her sweetly. He popped a chip in his mouth and returned to watching the TV.

She smiled back and tried to relax. She glances at the TV and notices that midnight wasn’t far off. The realization of it being just the two of them in the house started to settle in.

It was a dumb tradition anyway; the kiss at midnight. Does nothing but make single people and babysitters feel worse. It puts so much pressure on people when you could just be enjoying yourself. It did make for great reading material in her romances, but that’s the only useful application she could think of.

She quickly found herself looking at David’s lips. They probably tasted like sour cream chips at this point. Were they soft? Would he even be a good kisser?

She could feel every inch of distance between them. How close could she get before he noticed? She shook the idea from her head and tried to remind herself that he had just called her a friend. He probably forgot about the tradition.

“Ten!” David’s exclamation snaps Gwen back to the moment. Had she been staring at him this whole time? She glances at the countdown at the tv.

“Nine!” She replies, nowhere close to matching his enthusiasm.

“Eight!” He shouts back at her. His eyes were bright with excitement.

“Seven,” Gwen tries to not get lost in them.

“Six!” He leans closer to her.

“Five,” She does her best to slow her heart beat.

“Four!” He throws his hands in the air.

“Three,” She can’t help but smile.

“Two!” It sounds more like a laugh.

“One!” Gwen closes her eyes and matches David’s volume.

She feels a hand on her cheek and-is that? She opens her eyes and sees David quickly pulling away. She licks her lips; she was right about the chips.

“I am so sorry Gwen. I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s the whole kiss at midnight thing. I didn’t even think to ask if that would make you uncomfortable and I just went for it.” David starts.

Gwen watches him talk a mile a minute. She can’t really focus on what he’s saying though because all she can focus on is the lingering feeling on her lips. It had all happened so fast, she didn’t really get a chance to enjoy it, let alone analyze it.

“-And you’ve been here so long, with it being just us. I had to fight so hard to let you be because I didn’t want to seem like I was taking advantage of the situation. You’re just so beautiful, and funny, and smart.”

David was almost as red at his hair. It was like he was trying to hide in the corner of the couch they were sharing. He was looking at his hands, like he was afraid that looking at her would be a breach of privacy.

She smiles to herself and grabs his hand. He turns to her with a confused look on his face. She pulls him closer to her. She puts her hands on the sides of his face and pulls his face in, so she could return the kiss.


End file.
